Secrets
by AngelWings46846
Summary: Hikaru has just got slapped in the face with reality but what he finds is something else worth while. That is, if his brother doesn't steal her away. Rated T: For Language
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga Ouran Highschool Host Club. But I do own the plot/story line because I made that up with my brain. No copyright intended. Enjoy! :D**

Chapter 1 I Knew It

 **Hikaru's P.O.V**

"Hikaru? Please, say something."

Says the sweet voice, pleading me to speak. Truth is I don't know what to say...my girlfriend is leaving me for one of my trusted friends, Tamaki Suoh. I guess I should have picked it up sooner, hell I actually did. I knew from the very beginning that Haruhi had feelings for the Boss but she was unaware and dense to that fact. I guess now she has found out the truth. And I know it's my fault too, here's the fool who got his hopes up that maybe she wouldn't discover her real feelings for Tamaki and stay with me. Selfish I know...selfish but hopeful. Just because I always knew this day would come, it doesn't hurt any less.

"Hikaru, I am so so sorry. Please say something!" She exclaims, squeezing my hands.

I move my hands away from her and clear my throat, "What is there to say, Haruhi? You don't want to be with me anymore and now I know why. Alright then, I guess we're done here." I said then got up from the desk I was sitting at.

Go figure, the whole 4 months we've been dating she was probably second guessing her feelings for me and discovered the ones hidden for Tamaki. That or she was confusing her feelings for Tamaki onto me. Either way it's not particularly good, just unwanted hurt. I guess maybe this is for the best...I wouldn't want to be with her while she's in love with another man anyways. I just leave her there as I walk back to music room #3 where everyone will be curious and wanting to know what happened. I sigh and shrug as I turn the knob and walk into the room. I enter in silence, I hide my sadness with a trademark smirk and chuckle.

"Well, congrats Boss. She's all yours."

"Hikaru, I know this isn't easy-"

I hold a hand up stopping Tamaki from speaking. "Don't. Just don't. It doesn't matter anymore, she's made up her mind. She loves you, not me. So just go after her, I'm done with it." I say then waltz over to a window and sit at the table there.

Tamaki clears his throat and leaves the room to go find Haruhi, everyone else goes about their day like normal and leave the room, giving me my privacy. Only two people stayed behind and made their way over to me. Kaoru and Kyra. Kyra Suoh, Tamaki's younger half sister on their father's side. Kyra is in the same classes as Haruhi, Kaoru and I. Kyra has been our 3rd musketeer since this Host Club began, she was the first person Kaoru and I ever let into our little world and we both love her dearly. Best part about her is that she's the complete opposite of Tamaki but she often shares characteristics of her brother.

"Hika?" She asks kneeling down to me resting a small, soft hand on my knee.

Her cobalt blue eyes search my golden brown ones for some clue as to how I really am. That's the thing about her, she sees right through you even when you try your hardest to hide. Kaoru sits in the other chair across from me, giving a skeptical eye. She reaches her hand up to my cheek and wipes a fallen tear from my eye, honestly I don't remember when I started crying. She offers a small smile which I try to return but it falters so she stands on her knees to reach up and wrap her arms around me in a hug.

"It's okay Hika, I won't tell." she softly says and rubs my back caringly.

I find myself collapsing into her and kneel with her, holding her tight to me as I let the tears fall.

"Kaoru, where are you going?" I hear her ask.

I have calmed down some, still holding her to me as I just relax into her, feeling her chest rise and fall as she breathes and the steadiness of her heartbeat.

"Relax Kyra, I just have to go get our things. We are leaving, me you and Hika." He says.

"Wait Kaoru. We are coming with you." She calls after him.

She gets out of our embrace which makes me even more sad for some reason and gets to her feet holding out a hand to me.

"C'mon Hika, no more tears. Let's go have some fun."

I return her smile with one of my own and let her pull me up. The three of us make our way over to our things and grab them as we leave the room. I drape my arm over her shoulders and Kaoru's slips in around her waist as we walk down the stairs of the huge school going to cause a little bit of mischief.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga Ouran Highschool Host Club. But I do own the plot/story line because I made that up with my brain. No copyright intended. Enjoy! :D**

Chapter 2 Wow

 **Kyra's P.O.V**

"Kyra, are you ever going to speak to me again? C'mon Ky you've went the rest of the week and weekend to give me the silent treatment. Talk to big brother."

Tamaki pleaded, giving me those puppy dog eyes for like the 5th time since we got out of the limo, walking up the steps of the school and heading to music room #3 where everyone is waiting for us before classes.

Finally I sigh, "Sorry, but who else was going to be there and comfort Hika? Besides what you did to Hika- what you both did to Hika is, is despicable. I know about those nights, the glances, hints that you and Haruhi stole while she was with him. It was wrong, you cheated him. Hika trusted you Tama, he trusted you both and you guys betrayed him. That's just cold, Tama. I expected more from you than that."

We came to the door now but we haven't gone in yet.

"Okay, Kyra you have a point. We were wrong to do that and we both feel guilty enough but would you have rathered she be with him while she's in love with someone else?" He asks.

I sigh and look down, "Well no but she should have gone to him about this before it got too far. It would have saved some heartache for him if she did."

He sighs in frustration because he knows I'm right. He rests his hand on the doorknob and opens it, I follow him inside where everyone but Hikaru is present. I make a mental note to find him later but I make my way over to Kaoru so we can walk to class together, Tamaki following me still speaking.

"I know Kyra, I know."

I sigh and turn around to face him straightening my books.

"Yeah well just because you know doesn't change the fact that it happened. You have no idea how hurt he is. What's worse is neither of you even apologized to him. You just started dating and rubbing it in his face. What about this is right Tama?" I say for like the hundredth time, maybe this time it will sink into his thick skull.

Kaoru links an arm through mine and we make our way back over to the door, Tama stopped me and turned me around to face him, his face showing me that he is mad and frustrated.

"Yeah Kyra it happened. People got hurt, end of story. So could you lay off?! I already feel like a complete asshole for what we did to him enough, I don't need to feel even more shitty. Besides why the hell are you making such a big deal about this?! You should be thanking me. I got Haruhi out if the way for you and Hikaru, so now you can live out your childish fantasy of you two ever being together. I did you a favor!"

I stare at him, tears brimming my eyes. I can't believe he said that in front of everybody. Only he and Kaoru knows that I've had a secret crush on Hikaru since like always and now so does everyone else. I never thought he would use it against me.

"Don't go around doing me any favors Tamaki." I said in a sarcastic yet serious voice and turned right around and walked straight to class.

 **End of Kyra's P.O.V**

 **Kaoru's P.O.V**

"Don't go around doing me any favors. Tamaki."

Kyra said leaving forgetting me, I could see the tears fall as she walked away. Every inch of me was screaming to go after her, hold her and not let go like I do all the time but no, Tamaki was way outta line. I have got to say something to him, I won't let him get way with disrespecting Kyra like that.

"Wow Boss, could you be any more cruel? Kyra was standing up for Hikaru, like she often does because she is a good friend and she loves him. And outing your sister's feelings like that was a dick move. You think all of this is easy for her?" I ask him then scuff when he doesn't speak.

"Then that just goes to show you know nothing about her or that you even care about her. Did you even ask her once what it's like for her being the sister of Tamaki Suoh? I can't believe you even call yourself her brother. I'm more of a brother to her than you ever will be. You seriously need a reality check boss and to apologize to Kyra. She has put up with so much shit from you it's not even funny."

After my rant I lifted my bag over my shoulder and just shook my head.

"As for the rest of you, have to decency to not ever mention Kyra's feelings towards Hikaru, that would destroy her if he found out from someone else other than her." I told them with every bit of seriousness that I could muster.

I rushed out and ran after Kyra all the way to our first our class where I found her in my brother's arms. A twinge of pain clenched in my heart at that sight, yeah, I know quite the love triangle or rather rectangle. I'm in love with Kyra for as long as she's had stronger feelings for my brother. Hikaru has loved Haruhi since he met her and same goes for Tamaki. But in the end Tamaki gets Haruhi, quite cruelly I might add and Hikaru? Hikaru will probably realize the feelings he didn't know he's had for Kyra and they'll end up being together. Or if by chance, she will learn to love me more than a brother/best friend. Wishful thinking, I know...that shit never ends well.

 **End of Kaoru's P.O.V**

 **Kyra's P.O.V**

I left forgetting about Kaoru, I'll make it up to him later. I couldn't stop the tears from falling no matter how hard I tried to stop them, I kept wiping my face as I passed staring faces to my classroom door. When I got there I was surprised to see I wasn't the only one early to class. Besides the teacher, there in the back, Hikaru is there staring outside sitting on the sill of the window. Hika's head turns at the sound of someone coming in and when he sees that it's me, a smile comes to his face which drops as he catches the tears falling from my eyes. I walk over to him and let him bring me into a hug.

"What happened Ky?"

"Tama and I got into a fight."

"A fight? You guys never fight. What was it about?" He asks rubbing my back comfortingly.

I stiffen a little and look at him with tear filled eyes and sniffed, "You. We had a fight about you."

Hikaru gives me a look of utter shock and confusion. Before he could even ask why, I'm taken into another hug. Seeing that it's Kaoru, I welcome the hug.

"Tamaki was way out of line, Kyra. Don't worry, I took care of it for you." He said.

I laughed against his chest, "Took care of it? What did you do? Fight him?" I asked still laughing.

"No but I probably should have." He said smiling at my laughter.

Students started coming in and the teacher was ready to begin class, sitting with Kaoru on my left and Hikaru on my right I started feeling a little better. I honestly love both of the Hitachiin brothers like they were my own family...I just love Hikaru more than I probably should. It's never fun being in love with your best friend while he's goo-goo eyes about someone else. My crush on Hikaru started when we first met and it just gets stronger everyday. It was last year in middle school and I was making my way to class, I was looking for my pencil in my bag as I kept walking and bumped into someone.

 **Flashback**

I fell backwards and heard someone say, " You should be careful, Miss. Watch where you're going."

I looked up and saw a boy offer a hand to help me up while another boy who looked exactly like him picked up my things for me.

"Oh thank you. I swear I am such a clutz sometimes."

He smiled at me, "No worries. What's your name?"

"Krya. Kyra Suoh. And you?"

"Oh you're Tamaki's little sister, nice to finally meet you. We hear a lot about you from your brother, I'm Hikaru and the one behind me is Kaoru."

"Oh how do you know my brother, exactly?"

"He started a Host Club and we're in it. You should come by after school to check it out."

I stood there thinking for a little bit, well if I do that I would have to skip my ballet lesson. I'm sure Madam Fedorov will understand.

"Sure, I'll be there."

 **End of Flashback**

And so ever since that day we've become close friends, it just grew even more when Tamaki started the Host Club. Class went on, English was the class we were in which is one of my favorites next to History. We had to write a poem, a ballad or something similar to one from our class assignment as we were in the Shakespeare unit. And if we didn't finish then it was homework, Kaoru was working away next to me and Hikaru looked bored while I was trying to come up with ideas.

I sighed and leaned on Kaoru, "Can I see?" I asked.

He stopped working and smirked, "That's kinda cheating Kyra. You're supposed to write your own from thoughts that originate from that pretty little head of yours." He teases pointing his pencil eraser on my forehead.

I swat it away and pout, "But Kaoru my mind is blank. No thoughts in here. Pleaseee, I need some inspiration."

I bat my eyelashes for effect and give him the puppy eyes to which he chuckles at.

"I'll tell you what. You can read it when I'm done. Okay."

I sigh and sit up, "Okay fine."

I just lay my head down on my desk and start to doodle on the assignment paper doing simple swirls at first then became a vine going along side my paper. After a while on the right side of me I feel a bump, I pick my head up and look to see Hikaru getting frustrated and his leg going berserk as his anxiety shoots up.

I rest my hand on his thigh, "Hika, chill. Your rattling the entire classroom."

He looks around and sees that I'm right, practically all the students in our row stared back at him. He gave them an apologetic grin and they all carried on with their work.

"Sorry, Ky. I'm just getting frustrated over this stupid assignment." He explained.

I giggled, "Hika, it's okay. I can't think of anything either. We can work on the assignment together tonight, okay?" I say trying to comfort and reassure him.

He calmed down and nodded, I took my hand off of him and continued my drawing which looked more like a Disney character now, I'm thinking it looks more like Minnie Mouse.

 **End of Kyra's P.O.V**

 **Hikaru's P.O.V**

The sound of the clock ticking is in the distance as I stare at the assignment in front of me. Something about a poem I dunno and I had to write my own. Kaoru had no trouble with it, naturally. I caught Kyra trying to mooch ideas off of him which ultimately failed so she settled to doodle until she thought of something. The only thing I was thinking about was the girl sitting in the front right hand of the classroom, Haruhi. I tried shaking those thoughts and focus on the task which wasn't any good. I couldn't focus and for some reason I was getting pissed off. I felt a warm hand grip my thigh to steady it. I look to see that it's Kyra. I absent mindedly took notice where her hand was and how warm those soft delicate fingers of her's were.

"Hika, chill. Your rattling the entire classroom."

I looked around and sees that she's right, practically all the students in our row stared back at me. I gave them an apologetic grin and they all carried on with their work. I so wanted to tell her about all the things I was feeling, that was hard for me to say. Which she knows but for some reason everything came easy talking to her. But I settled for.

"Sorry, Ky. I'm just getting frustrated over this stupid assignment."

She giggled, "Hika, it's okay. I can't think of anything either. We can work on the assignment together tonight, okay?" she says to reassure me.

I took notice how her hand hadn't left my thigh. I looked at her smiling flawless face and found a little blush coming and something more than a little blush coming in my pants, if only her hand slid up just a little more... Okay! That's enough Hikaru. I do not think about Kyra like that. Bad Hikaru, bad. I calmed down and nodded, she took her hand off of me and continued her doodle. I desperately wanted her hand back on my thigh but I decided against it and just waited for classes to end, I can't believe I started thinking about Kyra like that. What the hell is wrong with me? She is my best friend, it's wrong to think of her like that.

 **End of Hikaru's P.O.V**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga Ouran Highschool Host Club. But I do own the plot/story line because I made that up with my brain. No copyright intended. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3 Rain+Kyra = Fun

 **Kyra's P.O.V**

"Ugh! Do I have to come?" I whined as Hikaru, Kaoru and I made our way to music room #3 where the Host Club was entertaining love sick girls that I find highly annoying. I only go there for Hikaru and Kaoru.

"If I have to go, so do you. Best friends endure torture together." Hikaru said in a bored tone.

I sighed, "But I don't wanna walk. I'm lazy, Kaoru carry me?" I ask smiling at him and holding out my arms for him to pick me up.

He laughs, "Yeah okay Kyra. My princess." He teases, mock-bowing. I laugh with him along with Hika.

"Besides Kyra, don't you want to get out of that hideous dress? You know you have a change of clothes in there." Kaoru adds.

I sigh knowing he's right. I do hate this puffy yellow lemon dress, I'd rather come to school in a t-shirt and ripped jeans then again as much as my rebellion against the dress code goes to my footwear, instead of the ugly pumps I always wear, I would prefer black hightop converse. I have been begging my dad non stop about changing the girls' dress code but attempts are futile. Dad is just all about proper attire and manners and blah, blah, blah.

"Gahh, Kaoru why do you have to be right about like everything?" I complained.

He chuckled, "Because I'm the best, that's why."

I giggled, "Hear that Hikaru, Kaoru thinks he's "the man"." I teased.

Hika laughed, "Okay sure Kaoru maybe if everyone else were a woman." Hika teased.

We all burst out laughing as we entered the music room. The others seemed shocked but they had guests so they dismissed us. Hikaru and Kaoru went over to their guests and greeted them while I went to the back change room and grabbed a t-shirt and skirt and went to change. I took off that awful dress, leaving the panty hos and put on the black ruffle mini skirt and blue t-shirt that has a picture of Thor on the front. I took out my bun and shook my hair out to pull it back in a high ponytail and came out of the change rooms to sit in a corner grabbing a random book from the shelf and read, like I always do.

"Kyra-chan? Are you okay? Do you want a cake to help you feel better?" I hear Honey ask me.

"Nah, that's okay Honey. I'm fine."

He doesn't look convinced but leaves me alone and goes back to his cake and the girls. I couldn't focus on the book so I just looked outside the open window. I sat on the window sill with my feet dangling over the edge outside. Feeling the fresh breeze and smelling the newly cut grass, it's peaceful. I look over at everyone else and see that they are engrossed in their guests that they didn't even notice me, oh well. That's nothing new. I look down and swing my feet back and forth and think about what Tamaki said to me this morning. I can't believe he outed my secret to everyone, thank god Hikaru wasn't there or I'd be scared for life. Tears fall down my face as I lean against the window frame. It's just now I know that I can't even trust my own brother. Probably not ever again, and thinking about that just makes me want to cry.

"Kyra?" I hear a voice behind me.

I turn to see Haruhi, oh great just who I didn't want to see.

"Yeah? What do you want?" I asked her wiping my tears.

"Are you okay?" She asks resting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, just perfect. You can stop pitying me and you can leave me alone now." I say not even caring that I'm being rude and move my shoulder away from her hand.

"Kyra, if it even matters to you I am sorry about everything and I hope that our friendship doesn't get lost in the crossfire." She said then left.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, yeah what friendship? I was pretty close to her, we were very good friends but now? No I don't know because of the way she treated Hikaru, the man I love. It doesn't matter I guess, Hikaru will probably never see me as anything other than a friend. That just makes me cry even more. I feel a body slide next to mine and make me lean against him. I don't even have to look to know it's Kaoru.

"Why are you over here? You should be entertaining your guests."

"Why bother when my favorite girl isn't happy?"

I giggle lightly, "Oh, I'm your favorite girl now huh?"

He chuckles with me, "You've always been my favorite girl."

I look up at him a little shocked, I look into those golden brown eyes much like his brother's but I noticed that if you look closely they have a green tint near the pupils. And those eyes are holding an emotion I never knew he had, something in those eyes held me captive. I tilted my head a little in confusion to what I saw in his eyes when they looked at me.

"Kaoru?" I ask barely above a whisper.

He was leaning toward me and I was frozen on the spot not knowing what to do. Was he about to kiss me? And why wasn't I pulling away? I saw him looking at my lips and he licked his lips.

"Kaoru? What are you doing?" I asked him leaning away from him, he shook himself out of it and cleared his throat.

"I-I'm sorry Kyra. I don't know what came over me."

He apologized blushing and looking sheepish. I laughed it off and slipped my arm through his and leaned against him.

"It's okay Kaoru. Maybe I will let you kiss me someday."

I felt his body stiffen a little, "Wait. Your serious?"

I nodded, "Maybe."

I said with a sigh and continued to look outside. It was starting to get a little gloomy out and it looked like it would rain soon. It's like as soon as I thought that the sky opened up and water came splashing down.

"Oh, I am dreadfully sorry ladies but I'm afraid we have to cut today short due to the weather. I would hate to see any of my princesses get caught in a storm." Tamaki explained.

The girls whined but understood and soon enough the entire room was empty and I couldn't contain my excitement anymore. I swung my legs around and grabbed Kaoru's hand.

"What are you waiting for Kaoru? Let's go have some fun!"

 **End of Kyra's P.O.V**

 **Hikaru's P.O.V**

I noticed Kyra over there sitting on the window sill swinging her legs back and forth leaning against the window frame. I could tell something was wrong especially when she wiped her eyes. I nudged Kaoru and nodded toward Kyra. We both shared looks of concern, thinking the same thing.

"Hikaru, I'm sorry but I have to leave you and these lovely ladies for a little while." Kaoru said playing the part.

"Oh, Kaoru I couldn't bare being away from you. I need you."

Kaoru put his hand on my cheek, "You'll be fine Hikaru. Be brave."

"For you Kaoru, for you."

The girls swooned over us as usual as Kaoru left. I watched him make his way over to her, while absent mindedly entertaining the girls.

"I wonder where Kaoru went, do you Hikaru?" One of the girls asked.

"Oh yes I do. I do hope he comes back soon, I miss him."

They gushed over me as always. I smirked at that then in the corner of my eye, I saw Kaoru get closer and closer to Kyra. It looked like he was about to kiss her, she leaned away from him confused. For some odd reason that pissed me off, the thought of my brother kissing her. I have no idea where these possessive thoughts are coming from, it's not like she's my property. She's my best friend and I love her dearly, like a sister. She has always been there for me when I needed someone, I can always count on her. Outside the window I caught the sight of rain and if I know anything about Kyra, it's that she loves playing in the rain. Even though she is 16 years old, she still has a childlike wonder in her. I see her barely contain her awe and excitement, I smile at her.

"Oh, I am dreadfully sorry ladies but I'm afraid we have to cut today short due to the weather. I would hate to see any of my princesses get caught in a storm." Tamaki explained.

Once all the girls left Kyra burst out her excitement, "What are you waiting for Kaoru? Let's go have some fun!"

Just like that she ran off laughing, the rest of us couldn't help but laugh with her and run after her. When we got to the outside door we saw her stockings and shoes on the steps. She was already outside, arms wide open welcoming the rain.

"Kyra Rosemarie Suoh! What do you think you are doing?! Get back here, you are going to catch a cold!" Tamaki yelled after her using her full name. Way to go Boss.

She sighed annoyed and turned around, "Oh stop being a stick in the mud and come out here and have some fun." she yelled back.

Well she didn't have to tell Kaoru and I twice, we quickly took off our socks and shoes along with out coat blazers and joined her out in the rain. Soon enough we found a huge puddle for which we all used as a slip-n-slide. After Kyra went she had to push her hair back because it got into her face. And I couldn't help but notice every inch of her especially how the water made her t-shirt cling to her in all the right places. Woah those damn thoughts again, I should stop thinking about her that way. Well I'm not going to fight it either, she is a very, very beautiful girl. And right now she looks sexy as hell, especially from this side angle of her and I can see the faint design of her bra. I want that shirt off of her. Gah! Stupid hormones. Knock it off. This is Kyra, not just some girl. I have got to get myself under control before I do something I regret.

 **End of Hikaru's P.O.V**

 **Kyra's P.O.V**

I ran out of the music room, down the stairs and the main doors going out to the courtyard. Taking off my pantyhose and shoes I ran out in the rain shaking my hair out of my ponytail. Kaoru and all the others came running after me.

"Kyra Rosemarie Suoh! What do you think you are doing?! Get back here you are going to catch a cold!" Tamaki yelled after me.

"Oh stop being a stick in the mud and come out here and have some fun." I yelled back.

I hate it when Tamaki full names me, Hikaru and Kaoru quickly came out after me after what I said. We found a huge puddle and started slipping down it, that got Honey and Mori to join us. Hikaru and I started dancing in the rain then Kaoru cut in. We were all laughing and having fun like I intended, we all so needed this considering the awful days that we've had due to all the relationship drama. But that didn't last long because I as I was about to be passed back to Hikaru, Tamaki cut him off.

"Kyra, I'm sorry. I am so sorry for what I said this morning. I was out of line and I really don't deserve to be called your brother for not seeing all of your pain before. Please, my darling Kyra, can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course I can Tamaki. But that doesn't mean that I trust you. You practically told everyone my secret and that's something I once held very tightly sealed. You are my brother and I love you very much but it's going to take me some time to trust you again."

He sighs and nods, "I understand. Now please let's go back inside before you get sick." He said ushering me back towards the doors.

"Okay but just hold on a sec, I've always wanted to do this." I said playful and excited.

"Kaoru! Catch me!" I yelled to him as he was splashing Hikaru with a puddle.

He stood up and looked at me smiling and laughing, we always tried doing this before in pools or a nearby lake but we always fall on top of each other in a fit of laughter. He gets his stance ready and I run up to him, I jump up and feel his arms lift me over him. Just like from Dirty Dancing, I love that movie, anyways we finally got it right.

"Oh my gawd! Kaoru, we actually did it without you dropping me!" I said between giggles.

He lowered me, wrapping his arms around my waist and spun me around and put me down. Both of us laughing.

"I wouldn't ever let you fall Kyra. I'll always catch you."

The intensity in his words left me blushing at him, I saw a new side of him just now. The side that holds a hidden passion. I wonder why I haven't seen it before, this is just getting me even more curious. And when I get curious I don't stop until I find out the truth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga Ouran Highschool Host Club. But I do own the plot/story line because I made that up with my brain. No copyright intended. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4 Oops

We all went back to music room #3 dripping wet, I then sneezed.

"I told you so. Come here Kyra, big brother will help you." Tamaki said checking my forehead. I pouted and swatted his hand away.

"Actually Tamaki, it's better if she gets into clean dry clothes first." Kyoya said from behind us.

"But Kyoya, I don't have any dry um, undergarments. At least I think I don't."

Kyoya looked at me a little surprised but recovered, "No matter, Haruhi will help you, I believe she has extra."

"I'm sure she does Kyoya, but are they in my size?" I asked both Haruhi and Kyoya, looking back and forth between the two.

Kyoya shrugs not knowing how to answer, so Haurhi takes me by the arm and we start walking away from the guys.

"Well Kyra what size are you?" Haruhi asks as we make our way across the room towards the change rooms, grabbing a fresh towel from the cupboard.

"Oh um, 34C bra and size 6 panties." I told her.

"Well I can't help you with the bra, cause I'm just a 32A but we can improvise. I'm sure there is a big t-shirt around here somewhere. But for now here, to dry yourself off." She said handing me a towel.

I was relieved, I dried my hair off as best I could and after that I took off my wet clothes right then and there, wrapping the towel around me and my wet underwear. Haruhi gives me a look of shock then continues to rifle through clothes in a closet.

"What? It's just us girls, it's not like any of the guys saw." I told her taking my bra straps off my shoulders.

My clothes are so soaked, gahhh. Haruhi shrugged and handed me some pants and a male's Ouran Highschool XL t-shirt, and a regular male white button up shirt for extra coverage.

"As for the underwear thing, you'll just have to go without until your clothes get dried. And since I didn't go out in the rain that long, I'll go put in everyone's laundry."

She said gathering my clothes, I quickly took off my bra and panties without taking off my towel, I am totally but naked and I don't need to flash anyone. That would be inappropriate and highly embarrassing, I then handed her the wet clothes.

"Thanks Haruhi. I mean it, thank you."

She nods at me and we share a smile then she was gone to get the guy's clothes. I closed the curtain behind me as I dried off my body. I grabbed the pants and put them on making sure they will fit right and stay up on me, they should I think these are Haurhi's extra pants but then again I don't know because I'm more curvier than her. I grab the button up shirt and put my arms through it, I get to like the first few buttons when I hear my phone ringing and Hikaru comes through the curtain yelling, "Kyra, your phone! It's your-" he cuts himself off when he sees my current state.

I immediately cover myself up, even when I first heard him. He scared the crap outta me, so I put my arms over my chest.

"God, Hika! Maybe you should have I dunno make yourself known instead of bursting in here! Thank you for bringing me my phone I'll call whoever it was back. Now just go, get outta here and stop gawking at me!" I yelled at him.

He gulped and blushed furiously, rubbing the back of his neck. The thing he does when he's embarrassed and doesn't know what to say.

"What?! Go! I swear you are such an idiot sometimes."

I told him, smiling and laughing at him. He nodded and turned around.

"Kyra?" He said after clearing his throat.

"Yeah? What is it?" I asked him irritated.

"Your really beautiful." He said with a small smile and left.

I smiled a little as I got the rest of the way dressed. I look like a lazy hobo, I laugh to myself with how my appearance looks as make my way over to everyone else, phone in hand recalling my dad. He picks up on the second ring.

" _Kyra_."

"Yes, daddy? You called?"

Tamaki looks at me a little confused to why our father would call at school.

" _Where are you? You were supposed to be here for your dress fitting an hour ago. How can I throw a dinner party when my daughter fails to make appointments."_

He says that annoyed at me. Oh, oops I totally spaced.

"Oh daddy I'm so sorry. I forgot about it."

He sighs irritability, _"Its fine Kyra. Just be here tomorrow straight after school. I'll have a car waiting for you."_

"Alright I promise. I won't forget this time."

 _"Just get home soon, there is supposed to be a storm coming. I love you very much dear, be safe_."

"I love you too, daddy. See you when I get home, bye."

" _Goodbye darling_."

I hung up my phone and collapsed next to Kaoru. I rested my head against his shoulder.

"So what did daddy dearest have to say?" Tama asked.

"Oh, he reminded me that I forgot to go to my dumb dress fitting for his dumb dinner party." I explained.

"Kyra you know this "dumb dinner party" is for his clients, you should have remembered. You know that we both have to attend to this." He says.

"Oh stop it Tama, like you remembered going to your suit fitting." I shot back.

He grumbled and sat down next to Haruhi. Hika took a seat next to me. Everyone else started having small talk and after a while I was starting to get bored. Which reminded me about my English homework assignment, it was already going on 5 o'clock.

"Hika! I just remembered. We have to go so we can work on our homework assignment." I reminded him.

He remembered too and took out his phone to call for a car to pick me, him and Kaoru up. While he was doing that I put my shoes back on and Kaoru went to gather our things.

"Tama tell daddy that I'm over at the Hitachiin Brother's house working on homework. And that I'll be home later tonight." I asked Tamaki.

He sighed and nodded, "Okay Kyra, I'll re-lay the message."

I thanked him and soon everyone was calling for their cars to go home, Tamaki offered to give Haruhi a ride and we all waited down in the lobby for the cars to arrive.

"I can take my own bag, Kaoru." I told him as I reached for it.

"Nope, you are far to delicate for that." He teased.

"Delicate? Whose delicate here?! Definitely not me, I'm not so innocent as you think." I shouted at him.

Both Hika and Kaoru burst out laughing as their car pulled up, Hika went in first then me and Kaoru. Soon enough we all relaxed listening to the car radio as we made our way to their house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga Ouran Highschool Host Club. But I do own the plot/story line because I made that up with my brain. No copyright intended. Enjoy! :D**

Chapter 5 The Hitachiin Manor

We all walk up the marble steps to the huge double doors of the manor. Hika opens the door for us and we enter.

"Mom, dad! Kyra is over to visit and do homework." Kaoru yells in the bare echo of the foyer.

Mrs. Hitachiin comes walking out in a business suit to welcome me.

"Oh Kyra my, what on earth are you wearing dear child?" She asks concerned.

"Oh this? My clothes got wet in the rain you see an-"

She holds a hand up to my explanation. And takes my hand, "No, no not another word. Come along dear, let's find you something suitable for you to wear."

She declares dragging me off, I mouth 'help me' to the twins to which they shake their heads and laugh. Their mother is always dragging me off to dress me up like a doll and makes me try on her new clothes for her design line. She keeps on saying that with my curvaceous figure and natural beauty, I could be a model. She tells me all the time when her shows are that she would call me if they are short on models for one of her fashion shows, I wouldn't mind it I'd be happy to help. She looks through her huge walk-in closet and gets out a cute baby blue sundress and hands it to me along with white wedges to match. I decline the shoes telling her I'm fine with my converse she pouts about it but puts the shoes back.

"Oh and darling if you need any extra bras they are in the back of the closet in a drawer next to the dresses on the right." She informed me.

She always knows just what I need, in a way I think she loves playing dress up with me because she longs to have a daughter of her own someday, I find it sweet so I often engage and encourage her fantasy. My own mother never has time for me because she's always on tour with her band. She is a famous singer, I like to think that I get my voice from her when I actually do sing. I throw off the baggy clothes that I have on and change making sure I have the correct size bra. I brush out my hair and put it up in a ponytail, I twirl a little on the dress looking at myself in the mirror for a bit before I go down and meet the twins. I make my way down the stairs and meet the twins in Hikaru's bedroom. I knock before I enter and see Hikaru and Kaoru on Hika's bed, Hika is sprawled while Kaoru is sitting up.

"I see mother dressed you up." Kaoru said laughing.

"Possibly. Do you like?" I asked him, twirling for effect.

"I do. Come sit, Hika get your lazy but up and make room for our girl." Kaoru said biffing Hika on the head.

Hika grumbles then takes my hand and pulls me down to him, wrapping his arms around mine and leg around my leg that way I'm trapped and can't move.

"There she's on the bed with us. Now shush, I'm napping. Kyra you are so cuddly." Hika says squeezing me.

"Hika, let me go. I'm not comfy." I complained.

"Oh heaven forbid the princess is uncomfortable." Kaoru teases, joining Hika in the Kyra sandwich.

"Kaoru, that's not helping." I complain again.

They both laugh and Hika let's me go. We all lay on our backs, I hold each of their hands as we sit in a comfortable silence until I turn my head toward Kaoru. And scoot over to cuddle him, I rest my head on his chest as he wraps an arm around me.

"Kaoru, you love me right?"

He chuckled, "What do you want Kyra?" He asks.

"I wanna read your poem." I said matter-of-factly.

He sighed and sat up to get his paper out of his bag, I sat up with him and smiled as he handed me the paper.

"Here you little mouse." He teased to which I stuck my tongue out at him playfully.

"Why thank you." I said as I began reading.

 _Invisible_

 _By: Kaoru Hitachiin_

 _He can't see the way your eyes will light up when you smile_

 _He never notices how you stop and stare whenever he walks by_

 _And for some reason you can't see me wanting you the way you want him_

 _I have been noticing this for quite a while_

 _How whenever he comes near, you act all shy_

 _And how you carry yourself so polite with a certain elegant slim_

 _But can't you see that he doesn't take notice of all of your natural beauty and grace_

 _Why can't you see that I have always been here for you_

 _But instead you only see right through me_

 _He never sees the tears that fall from your face_

 _I'm slowly running out of ideas on what I should do_

 _To get you to see what's always been right in front of you_

 _That we were truly and simply meant to be_

 _Instead of just being invisible_

"Wow." I said handing him back his paper.

"Kaoru, you're an amazing writer. I absolutely love it. So, who's the lucky girl you wrote it about?" I asked teasing him.

He grinned slyly, "Just someone I've had my eye on for a while. No big deal."

"Oh. I think I have an idea for my poem now thanks for your genius poetry." I said pecking him on the cheek playfully.

"Hey! Where's my kiss?" Hika protested pouting.

I laughed, "Okay Hika I suppose you can have one too."

I kissed Hikaru's cheek as well. The rest of the time Hika and I worked together on the poetry assignment while Kaoru played Call of Duty on the Xbox in the room. It got to be going well on 9 o'clock by the time Hika and I finished our homework. And that's when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

 _"Kyra Rosemarie why are you not at home yet? It is getting very late, dad is getting worried about you and so am I_." Tamaki said on the other line.

Before I could respond, in the background I heard my father. " _Tamaki is that Kyra on the phone?_ "

 _"Yes father….dad wants to talk to you."_

 _"Kyra Rosemarie Suoh, when in god's name are you getting home? It is already 9 o'clock and it's storming outside! Are you still with the twins?"_

"Yeah daddy I'm still over at the Hitachiin's. But I've finished my work if you want to send a car for me."

" _No, no that won't be necessary. I don't want you getting caught in the storm. I'll call Mrs. Hitachiin and make arrangements for you to stay there for tonight."_

I smiled. Well it's not like I haven't stayed the night here before. This is practically my second home so I'm pretty sure the twin's parents won't mind.

"Alright daddy, I'll see you tomorrow at the dress fitting then."

" _Yes, yes, don't be late Kyra. Sleep well my darling. I love you very much dear."_

That's my father for you. He tells me all the time that he loves me but when it comes to Tamaki that's a whole other story.

"I love you too daddy. Goodnight."

I heard Tamaki sigh, " _So your staying there I take it."_

"Well yeah, unless you prefer I walk home in the rain." I told him sarcastically.

 _"It's actually storming outside and no, you can quit the attitude. I really am sorry about today, you were right. You were right about everything actually. Kaoru said something to me today that got me thinking."_

"Oh. What did Kaoru say?" I ask him, giving said person a skeptical look.

He shrugged and played innocent then he and Hika went back to the game.

" _He said, "did you even ask her once what it's like for her being the sister of Tamaki Suoh?" What did he mean by that? Is there something you're not telling me?_ "

I sighed, "Tama please not now. I'll talk to you about that when I get home tomorrow. Okay? I'm just very tired right now."

He sighed as well, " _Alright, we'll talk later then. Goodnight Kyra. I love you."_

"I love you too. Goodnight Tamaki."

And with that I hung up my phone and groaned. I stretched a little and fell on the twin's bed.

"Kyra, my dear?" I heard Mrs. Hitachiin call for me.

I stood up and acknowledged her, she smiled and handed me some clothes.

"So, I just got off the phone with your father, and you'll be staying here tonight. These are some pajamas to get you comfortable in. Well I'm off to bed myself, it's been a crazy day. Do you remember your way to the guest room?" She asked me.

"Yes, I do. Thank you Mrs. Hitachiin."

"You're very welcome darling. Boys don't stay up to late on that thing, you have school tomorrow. In fact you boys should get to bed soon as well. I love you all very much, goodnight children."

She said then left a choir of 'I love you too' following her down the hall. I pick up the pajamas, an old band t-shirt and sweatpants. Yup, she knows me, I laugh a little at that thought. I take the clothes in my hand and walk across to bedroom to the bathroom adjacent to it.

"I'm going to use your bathroom to get changed so don't come barging in. Hikaru."

I teased then closed the door to the bathroom. I take off my dress and shoes and put on the pajamas and walk out setting the dress and pajamas on a chair next to the bathroom door. When I get out I see Hikaru and Kaoru sitting on their bed waiting for me, they changed too. Into just sweatpants, no shirt. Even in the dimmed light Hika is so fit and has that athletic build, and of course Kaoru looks exactly the same but I'm just focused more on Hikaru. Just imagine him in a soccer match, winning the last goal all hot and sweaty, taking off his jersey and pours water on him to get cool. Then turns to me and smirks, walking right over and kissing me then and there, I shook my head to get out of my little fantasy. They patted a spot between them for me to come sit down with them.

"C'mon Kyra, we're about to watch a movie." Hika said to my left. Kaoru's at my right. I snuggle in between them.

"Oh yay, what movie?" I asked.

"Deadpool." They said in union and I laughed.

"Okay." I said.

Then the movie began. This is actually a pretty funny movie, yup this is my new favorite. I love Deadpool's sarcasm and use of verbal irony. I leaned on Hika through the movie but not long after I could feel myself drifting off to sleep.

 **End of Kyra's P.O.V**

 **Hikaru's P.O.V**

"Hika. Looks like someone was tired." Kaoru points out.

I look down and see Kyra sleeping on my shoulder. I smile down at her and chuckle.

"Should we take her to the guest room?" Kaoru asked.

I shook my head, "Nah, let her sleep. She needs it besides she looks so cute asleep."

Kaoru nodded agreeing with me then went to take care of the movie the time got close to midnight when the movie ended. I lifted my arm up gently and her head lolled to the side, her hair getting in her face like a gold curtain. I got under the covers and put them over her too and dragged her down a little so her head could be on a pillow. I situated myself and got comfortable on my back, I feel Kyra move next to me, she turns toward me and wraps her arm around my waist, resting her head on my chest. Snuggling into me as if I were her pillow. No protest from me, I put my arm around her and kiss her forehead. She looks so peaceful when she sleeps, I wonder what she dreams of. I run my fingers through her hair as I get lost in thought about the girl sleeping on me. Where do these thoughts come from? When did I even start seeing her other than my best friend? I'm serious, it's like whenever I see her I want to rip off her clothes and make her mine. But I can't do that to her, taking her purity like that. It's just not right.

And right now, she's practically on me and I want to do way too many things to her that I shouldn't. I'm not sure where this impulsive lust came over me about her but I have it and I don't know how to shake it. I actually can't differentiate if this is lust or a hidden burning desire for her. Is this because I'm getting over Haruhi and Kyra is my escape goat? I have always loved her, I know that. But the kind of love friends share not, not attracted to her sexually and wanting to spend the rest of my life with her kind of love. I really need to get my head straight before someone gets hurt. Kaoru gets in the bed with us and gets comfortable on his stomach. Then I go back and think about Kaoru's poem which I read over Kyra's shoulder and an idea occurred to me. It's about the girl sleeping on me. It makes sense, I've always know Kaoru had a small crush on her it's kind of hard not to, he's my brother I pretty much know everything about him. I just never thought this small crush of his grew into something more or that I am starting to have feelings for her other than a friend. Wow, I just realized. My brother and I love the same girl, in a more than friend way.

"Kaoru?"

"What, Hikaru?"

"That poem you wrote. That was about Kyra, wasn't it." I tell him.

He sighs, "So what if it is? It's not like anything would change. She doesn't love me in that way. She, um, she's got her eye on someone else."

"Oh. Who?" I ask, feeling sad and disappointed that she likes someone else.

He's quiet for a while, "I don't know. Why don't you ask her in the morning, I'm tired right now so goodnight Hikaru."

He sounded irritated so I sighed and left him alone. I snuggled in the bed as Kyra snuggled into me, which made me a little happy.

And I drifted off to sleep saying, "Goodnight Kaoru."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga Ouran Highschool Host Club. But I do own the plot/story line because I made that up with my brain. No copyright intended. Enjoy! :D**

Chapter 6 Start of a War

This has been bugging me all morning, I cannot get it out of my head. I don't know why I care so much but I do and it's making me into a jealous asshole. I've been snapping at people all morning even if they just say 'Hi Hikaru, good morning' watch out because I'll harp down your throat. Kyra keeps looking at me concerned while Kaoru just shakes his head and roll his eyes at me. Everyone else in the Host Club just steers clear of me when I'm in my crabby ass mood. Kyra goes over to Tamaki and starts talking to him about their clothes fittings later today. Gahhh, who the hell does she like?! Whoever it is I am way better. Who's the one who's always been there for her when she needs someone? Who's the one who can always change her mood from bitchy to joy in a matter of seconds? Who's the one who knows all of her favorite things? Her weaknesses and strengths? Her flaws and just how to push her buttons? Me that's who, not some unknown duche that doesn't even know her at all! Who is this guy?! And then a realization hits me making my mood dwindle a bit, yes it is true that I have been there for her many times but there is one other person that has been there more for her than me, more than Tamaki, more than anybody really. And he's sitting right next to me, my brother. Connecting the dots isn't as hard at it seems once you really stop to think about everything.

"Could you stop with the death glare already? You're scaring people off." Kaoru says.

I just growl and grumble and continue to pout.

"Just out of curiosity, when did you start liking her more than a friend?" Kaoru asked.

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I went back in my mind to pinpoint the exact moment that I started loving her in a way I thought I could only feel for one girl. But that's not the case. I'm in love with Kyra Suoh, I know that now but when exactly did I start feeling like this? Kaoru has a good question. I started to speak my thoughts out to him.

"When she was there for me throughout the whole Tamaki and Haruhi thing. She never left my side, she listened to me when I talked about how this affected me. She never made fun of me crying in front of her, and you know I hate crying in front of people. But Kyra? I don't know. There is just something about her that makes me vulnerable. She sees right through you without you telling her what's wrong because she already knows. She never pushes you to do things, she let's you figure it out for yourself but you know that she'll be there whenever you need her. It's like I just woke up and came out of a fog and found her waiting for me on the other side."

Kaoru listened and then sighed. "Trouble is starting brother."

He said then turned me, a serious look on his face. "We are in love with the same girl."

I met his gaze with my own seeing it in his eyes that he's not about to back down and lose his chance with her.

"Is that a challenge, brother?" I asked squaring up.

"What do you think?" He replied, squaring up to me.

"I think you need to chill."

"No. How about we make this interesting." Kaoru suggests.

"Interesting how?"

"Whoever Kyra says 'I love you' to, backs off and leaves them alone and be happy but never leaves Kyra forever. This has to be on her terms. She needs to decide for herself who she loves more. And we will respect her decisions." He explains.

I think about it for a while then accept it, we shake on it.

"Alright. May the best man win." He taunts.

I smirk at him, "Oh I know I will."

 **End of Hikaru's P.O.V**

 **Kauro's P.O.V**

"Oh I know I will." He said with a smirk.

I hate that smirk, that cockiness. But it's threatening enough because of what I already know. She already loves him and when he pushes the right places, she'll be his. And I don't want that, I want her to be mine. I always have. And now this is my chance to be with her before my brother takes away that chance. But can I really change her mind for what's she's felt for him for 2 years? The heart is never easily changed but I can try. And that's what I'll have to do. I have to try. I am no coward and I will not run away and succeed to my brother this time like I've always done. It's about time I take things in my own hands and get what I want before it's gone.

 **End of Kaoru's P.O.V**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga Ouran Highschool Host Club. But I do own the plot/story line because I made that up with my brain. No copyright intended. Enjoy! :D**

Chapter 7 Brother-Sister Drama

 **Kyra's P.O.V**

"Why do I have to do this? Can't I just wear one of the dresses that I already have? Like, why do I have to get a new dress for every occasion dad has?"

Tamaki sighed next to me, "I don't know Kyra. Maybe dad just loves to spoil you."

I scuff and cross my arms over my chest, "I am not spoiled Tamaki!" I protest.

Tamaki looks back from the window. We are in a limo on our way to meet our father for clothes fittings for his dinner party this Friday. Its Wednesday now already, I swear the time just goes by without anyone noticing.

"Obviously." He says chuckling to which I pout at.

Well I guess daddy does spoil me a little bit, I already knew that though. I sigh and look out the window, watching the trees and buildings passing by.

"Kyra?"

I turn to look at Tamaki, "Yeah?"

"Do you remember what I asked you last night?" He asked.

I groaned in protest, "Tamaki-"

He cut me off, "Please let me finish."

I sighed and nodded as he cleared his throat.

"I want to know why you feel like it's a pain being my sister. Do you, do you honestly hate and resent me that much that you wish I were not your brother?"

Tears came to my eyes, I never meant to make him feel like I hate him. Truth is I love him to death, he's the best brother I could ever ask for. He's always there when I need him, he and I have so many fun times and we play music together when it's just us, it's like magic, plus I know that no one will dare to mes with me because my brother will be there waiting there to protect me when trouble comes. I could never hate him. Ever. I scoot over to hug him, he's a little shocked at first but welcomes the hug. After a while I pull away and take a breath.

"No, no Tamaki I don't hate you. I could never, you have been the best big brother any girl could ask for. It's just sometimes…" I trail off not knowing how to word what I'm trying to say that way it doesn't sound to harsh.

"What Kyra, c'mon you know you can tell me anything."

I sighed and nodded, "Sometimes I get a little jealous and resentful. Like when you play the piano, when I tried it, it sounded like a dying walrus but when you play it's beautiful, flawless and amazing."

Tamaki chuckled at the walrus bit but let me continue after a breath.

"I mean yeah I can sing pretty good but put me in front of people I freeze up like a deer in headlights. Your way outgoing and everyone adores you while I just hide away in the shadows and have a few good friends because every time I try to be like you, more social, the people I talk to never want to get to know me. They just want to be "friends" with me so they can get closer to you." I said emphasizing with air quotes.

"Seriously? People did that to you?" Tamaki asked shocked.

I nodded and sighed, "Yeah they did. Why do you think I don't have any friends that are girls? Or have sleepovers anymore? They were never there for me, they were there for you. It's always been about you. After awhile it started to feel like nobody wanted to get to know me or be my friend. They just wanted to know all about Tamaki Suoh, never about his dumb annoying little sister. I started to feel like I wasn't important or that I mattered anymore. Like maybe I was a mistake that wasn't meant to be born."

I said with clenched fists holding back the tears as the memories came back. Its as if I were reliving middle school and that was not a good time in my life between all the rejection I was getting bullied really bad, to the point where I cut. Yeah. Like I said not a good time in my life. The only one who was really there for me was Kaoru, he helped me through so much, he knows things about me that nobody else knows, that's just how close we are. I wouldn't know what I'd do if I ever lost him. Tamaki holds my chin to make me turn and look at him.

"Kyra, I had no idea. Why didn't you come to me about this?" He asked concern held in his gaze.

I turned away, "I felt like I couldn't come to you. You had bigger things to worry about and I thought dealing with your annoying little sister would just be a pain."

"Hey, don't ever think that Kyra. You are never a bother or a pain. A pain in the ass sometimes but that's okay because we're siblings." He said pulling me over to him into a hug.

"Kyra, you can always come to me. Even if I'm pissed as hell about something completely unrelated you can always come to me about whatever it is that's bothering you. There's a fifty percent chance that if I see that you really need me I'll calm down. Kyra, I will always be there for you and I will always protect you. You're never going to be alone."

I bury my face into his chest and let the tears fall, "I love you so much big brother."

He squeezes me tight, "I love you so much too baby sister."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I am so, so sorry for such a long wait to get the next chapter to this story. I have not abandoned it or any of my other stories, I am really hoping to update every single one of them but I am not giving myself a deadline this time, I never make them anyways lol. It's just I have been ridiculously busy with family problems and school, and just not finding the time to sit down and write. I had major writer's block for the longest time and hopefully just now I am getting over it. But do expect updates for this story and my others however long they may take. Thank you all for not giving up on me. It means a lot.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga Ouran Highschool Host Club. But I do own the plot/story line because I made that up with my brain. No copyright intended. Enjoy! :D**

Chapter 8

Small Accomplishments

"So, what do you think Tama?"

I asked him straightening out my dress. It's a light pink strapless ball gown that has a silver belt around the waist and small cherry blossoms around the whole bottom of the dress. His face lights up in awe looking at me.

"Simply gorgeous, Kyra. Just like a princess."

I smiled back at him and looked at myself in the mirror, Tama was right I really do look like a princess. For once I really do feel beautiful, I know that I am but most of the time I just feel like I'm decent, average. I have confidence in my body and appearance don't get me wrong it's just sometimes I get a little self conscious besides well every girl deserves to feel like a princess once in awhile.

"Do you think daddy will let me bring Hikaru and Kaoru?"

"I don't see why not, I'm taking Haruhi. You'll just have to ask him but I'm not sure father only told me to bring a plus one, then again for you he might be more lenient."

"You make me sound so spoiled Tamaki."

"That's because you are, brat."

I take one of the throw pillows on the couch and throw it at him. And then soon enough we were having a pillow fight until Renee my seamstress yelled at me for almost ruining my dress. I got my last few laughs out and went to Renee to fix the dress and get it ready to take off. Soon after the fitting Tama and I got back into the limo and headed home just in time for dinner, it's a perfect chance for me to ask dad about bringing the twins with me to his dinner party tomorrow night.

I cut a piece of my steak and eat it, it's quiet tonight at the table. We are all eating in silence, that is so unlike us. Well Tamaki is a different story, father is always hard on him the most for reasons why I'm not totally sure of, Tama never talks about it.

"So princess, how was school today?"

"Oh it was good daddy."

"That's good and I am so glad you remembered to get to your fitting today. I do hope you like the dress I bought you."

"I absolutely love it, daddy."

He gave me a smile. My father is a buff man but slim enough to fit well in a business suit, his looks are handsome just like Tama but he has a hardness to his face that tells you that he has been through alot in his past. His eyes are the color of hard cobalt, and his stare when he is angry is enough to make you cringe under that gaze. Father is a very powerful man, and god help whoever dared to cross him.

"Um daddy, I have a question."

"What is it darling?" He asks taking a sip of wine.

"Well I was wondering if I could bring the Hitachiin brothers with me to the dinner party tomorrow night."

"There has been a change of plans my children. The dinner party is still going to happen but it's more like a ball, everyone in the office was talking about it today and I say it is a marvelous idea. Which explains the ball gown Kyra and about the twins why of course they can come, anything for you my dear. "

I smile in delight as I finish my dinner and across the table I can see Tamaki's gaze on me like he's saying 'I told you so' and I look down because I know he's right, I am a spoiled brat. Father gets me anything and everything I want, it's all just handed to me but Tama? He has to fight with father for permission or to get anything. It really is unfair but it's not like I can solve the situation that's between my brother and my father. Once I'm finished I say goodnight and retire to my room to get ready for bed. It has been a long day and I imagine it will be even longer tomorrow. I am just so ready for sleep to come, I am exhausted. Lastly after brushing my teeth and brushing out my golden blonde hair I settle into bed and let sleep drift me off to sleep.

 **The Next Day**

"Please tell me you will come. Please, please, please." I plead the twins before English class to ask them about coming to my father's dinner party/ball tomorrow. Today is the day we have to present our poems in class.

The twins looked at each other then looked back at me, and then back to one another.

"Who could say no to that face, I'll come Kyra. Anything for you." Kaoru said.

I smiled at him then looked at Hika my puppy dog eyes in effect. Hika smirked then kissed the back of my hand.

"It's a date, milady."

After getting my answers from the twins the teacher Professor Akiyama instructed the class to get out their poem assignments and get ready to read them aloud. Most of the class went first then Hika and Kaoru. Hika's poem was nice but I find that it didn't really make some sense but then again it's Hika what do you expect, he's not the romantic type like Kaoru. And lastly the teacher calls on me, I sigh and walk up to the front of the class.

 _Broken_

 _By: Kyra Suoh_

 _Looking outside my window I can see the clear blue skies_

 _The sunshine brightening up my room_

 _But the only thing I can do is wishing to sever the ties_

 _Between me and you, they just leave me in endless gloom_

 _I don't understand how something so pure_

 _Can wither away with the words of others_

 _Why can't anyone see that words can hurt some of which it is hard to endure_

 _Feelings have a way to smother_

 _But in the end you have to rise back up, that's the first start_

 _And speak the words left unspoken_

 _Learning how to overcome the battles left from the heart_

 _To know with your very soul that you will not become broken_

The whole class clapped at my poem which gave me a confidence I didn't know that I had. That feeling is indescribable, it's like for once I had accomplished something amazing. I did this, all on my own.


End file.
